


The Bet

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes), Red_Tomatoes



Series: Lone Digger [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, Gangbang, M/M, Mercs Era setting, Mirror Sex, Over stimulation, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomatoes/pseuds/Red_Tomatoes
Summary: “You finished the job by getting Yuuki between the eyes. Least I can do is buy drinks for the night.” Felix grinned wide, looking up at his counterpart and holding up two fingers. “Two shots of Macallan 18, neat.”Locus raised an eyebrow. “Since when..? Nevermind.” Locus sniffed the alcohol, noting the oak scent. He grunted, then sipped. He nodded appreciatively, slipping over to a table beside the row of pool tables. “Seems it’s busy tonight.”
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Felix | Isaac Gates/Original Female Character(s), Locus | Samuel Ortez/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lone Digger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> While all events are consensual, the second sex scene at the end *could* be seen as dub-con. It is not. 
> 
> That said, Felix was kind enough to draw a scene for this fic! Please send him love too!

“You finished the job by getting Yuuki between the eyes. Least I can do is buy drinks for the night.” Felix grinned wide, looking up at his counterpart and holding up two fingers. “Two shots of Macallan 18, neat.” 

Locus raised an eyebrow. “Since when..? Nevermind.” Locus sniffed the alcohol, noting the oak scent. He grunted, then sipped. He nodded appreciatively, slipping over to a table beside the row of pool tables. “Seems it’s busy tonight.”

Felix looked on, drink in hand, to the row of pool tables. All of them had one to three players, from burly dudes in leather to a couple of blondes twirling their fingers around their curls at the guys they were playing with. “Yeah well, it’s not usually this busy on a Wednesday night.” 

Locus hummed, taking another sip of the whiskey that slithered smoothly down his throat. He would need to remember the name for later, so he could have his own at home, away from the prying eyes of his business partner. 

“Why did you want to play pool again?” Locus asked, running the glass under his nose again. He was amazed that Felix knew anything about a good whiskey considering he usually went for fruity drinks at the clubs or stuck to beer. “You’ve never mentioned it before.” 

Felix shrugged. “I play every once in a while, Sam. It’s not like you know everything about me.” Felix kept scanning up and down the aisle of tables, looking for someone who might be close to finishing a game. He got excited when one of the ladies down the row shouted she won, only to see them racking up for another round. “Dammit.” 

Locus scowled, shaking his head. “Stop. A table will come available sooner or later.” 

“Yeah well, I wanted to get to beating you before the bar closed, but hey, we can just sit here and fucking  _ talk _ , I guess.” Felix rolled his eyes, ordering a White Claw when a waitress came by. “Actually, bring two shots of Jack too. We have a long night ahead of us and I want to enjoy it.” 

Locus opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. “Actually, add an old fashioned to that. Use the Knob Creek though.” The waitress nodded, smiling at Locus before heading back to the bar. 

“The hell was that?” Felix asked. “Are you actually drinking because you want to?” Felix gulped down the last of the whiskey in his glass, setting it down for when she came back. 

“You’re not supposed to shoot that whiskey,” Locus stated flatly. “You’re supposed to enjoy it.” The waitress returned, setting out the two shots of Jack Daniels, an old fashioned complete with a slice of orange, and opened the White Claw for Felix. 

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can get for you two,” she said politely, winking at Locus as she left. 

“How about your number?” Felix said to her retreating figure, holding up the shot of Jack. Locus raised his as well, and the two drank it down. Locus set his shot glass back down without so much as a grimace, whereas Felix hissed as it burned all the way down his throat. 

“I forgot how much that shit sucks.” He brought the White Claw to his lips, letting the hard seltzer wash away what sting still lingered from the shot. 

“You ordered it.” Locus hid his face behind his glass, sipping it appreciatively. 

“Has Siris told you what we’re doing for our job on Friday?” Felix asked, blowing out a burp. “Shit. This stuff makes the stomach bubble.” 

“We are not discussing work here.” Locus took another drink of his old fashioned, watching the waitress who brought them their drinks before eyeing him as she walked by, smiling at him. 

“Okay fine. Did you see that hot fucking skirt Megan had on when we were last at their place?” Felix pulled at his collar. “Man, I would have loved to---” 

“Isaac. We are not discussing  _ that  _ either.” The waitress came by, grabbing the two shot glasses they had already finished.    
“Would you like another White Claw, sir?” she asked, smiling at Felix as well, though it didn’t reach her eyes like it did with Sam. 

“Please. And another for him when he’s done.” 

“Isaac.”

“Relax. Two drinks won’t kill you.”

The waitress nodded, grinning at the two of them. 

“Besides, you’re a big guy. You can handle a bit of alcohol.”

Locus glowered at him. It wasn’t a matter of if he could handle the alcohol. It was a matter of being in public, where the situation could change in an instant. 

“How often do you come here?” Locus asked, finishing off the first old fashioned in time for the second one to arrive. He didn’t sip it immediately, allowing the first one to flow through him first before starting on the second. Felix finished off his White Claw and started the second one, slipping a five to the waitress for her ‘excellent service’. She warmed to Felix much more after that, starting to slide her hands over his shoulders when she came by the check on them.

After drinking in her attention in addition to the three White Claws she had brought over, Felix focused his sights on Locus again. 

“If we can’t fucking talk about Megan or work, then what  _ can _ we talk about?” Felix crushed the third can after finishing it, leaning in to whisper in Angela’s ear for another. 

“Nothing. Shut up.” Locus sipped in another taste of his old fashioned, now about a third of the way through it. The shot and the previous two drinks were starting to affect him some, but not enough to impair anything. He kept his eyes sharp, watching the dregs in the bar flit about like flies on a corpse. Many of them would likely be targets for them in the coming weeks, however now was for relaxation. 

“Come onnnn, Sam. Why can’t you be fucking  _ fun _ for once?” Felix whined. 

“Because you’re too busy drooling over the waitress.” Locus set the drink down, seeing a table free up finally. It had been over an hour since they had arrived and passing the time watching Felix make passes at a woman who was on the clock and only tolerating him because she had to was not his idea of a good time. “Look. A table.”

Felix hopped up from his seat, beelining his way over to the pool table that had freed up. Locus moved slower, still adjusting to the alcohol in his system. This drink had to be where he stopped. 

Felix grabbed the balls from under the table, setting them on the red felt top, looking for the cue so he could shift them around. He stuck his tongue out as he shifted through the balls, treating them similarly to shuffling a deck of cards. He swept his hand through his hair when he finished, pointing at Locus with a finger gun. 

“All right. That should be all of them. You should break though,” Felix stated. “I tend to win when I break.” The wink was not lost on Locus and he grabbed a pool cue, setting up the cue ball and sinking two of the stripes in the first shot. 

“Oh my god, fuck you.” Felix grabbed a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, making an elaborate display of how he planned to line up his first shot. Stretching his hand out over his head, his back popped twice, three, four times in succession. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, draping it over the back of the tall-legged chair along the wall to the left of their tables. 

“Will you take your shot?” Locus growled out, finally finishing off the old fashioned. Angela returned, nodding when he asked for a gold rush and a glass of water. 

“Two more White Claws, Angie dear?” Felix slipped her another five, and she headed back to the bar to fill their order. Felix lined up his cue with the imperfect white ball, sending the purple four into the pocket to his far right, narrowly missing Locus’ hand on the rim of the table. 

Locus shook his head. He was still up two to Felix’s one, but his scratch on the next shot allowed Felix to pull ahead of him, sinking down two more balls. Angela returned with their drinks, opening both of the White Claws for Felix when she slipped over a bar tab and he slipped his card into her hand for her. 

“Your turn,” Felix offered, handing the pole over to Locus and motioning to the table. “We could make it interesting by adding some money to it.” 

Locus paused. “Money wouldn’t make this any more interesting.” Locus, who normally played pool far better than he was right now, still had confidence in his ability to be able to strike ahead and win against Felix. 

“Fine, if not money, then I could always take it out of you in other ways.” Felix slid off the corner of the table and pressed himself up against Locus. His fingertips grazed against Locus’ sides, his attempts to entice him recognized but otherwise ignored. “Winner could get the next mission off. We both know each of us is fully capable of doing any of our bounties on our own. This way, the winner gets the opportunity to spend the evening at home, out with friends, or could invite someone over.” Felix’s eyes fell over to the bar, as Angela flirted with one of the other bar patrons as she leaned over the counter. 

“And the loser?” Locus asked. His hand gripped the cue, not wanting to let Felix gain any more ground than he already had with his defenses lowered just enough from the alcohol. Felix wasn’t much better off though with the way he was sucking down the hard seltzer like it was water, already approaching his fifth can of the stuff. 

“Well,” Felix started as he tipped himself up onto the balls of his feet, drawing closer to Locus’ face before turning on his heel and returning to his perch on the table. “After your stellar performance with Megan the other night, you could probably handle what I have in mind.” A sly grin curled across Felix’s lips and Locus felt his blood run cold. 

“Out with it.”

“Well, since I’m  _ intimately _ familiar with just about everyone in this bar, I know I could get away with asking Maurice if we could wager this. But, the loser could head back to the private room for an hour.”

Locus’ eyebrows reached his hairline then shot down and he buried his face in his drink. “And what’s back there?”

“Glory hole, small theater for some… amateur filming. A couple of small booths in case someone wanted to make some extra money. Let me tell ya, you can get some amazing lap dances here and no one says shit.” Felix finished off the White Claw in his hand, grabbing the still full one Angela had left. “I think it could be fun. Unless you’re chicken.” 

Locus considered his options. Blue Felt had that sort of reputation of being shifty at best and sleazy at its worst. Having not even put two and two together before he walked in, looking at the sign as it sizzled out those blue neon letters, he faced the very real dilemma of losing to Felix if he couldn’t catch back up at pool. Then he considered the opposite. It could be Felix who was on his knees in the back while he filmed with his phone, saving it for the next time they went over to the Wu’s and gave Megan more ideas. Locus was confident in his ability still to be able to win, and nodded. 

“I’ll play. But, we are hashing out everything before we start.”

\---

Twenty minutes later, the two worked through the first game of pool lazily while discussing what they would and wouldn’t do if they were to lose. 

“We have to be in agreement. If one of us won’t do it, the other doesn’t have to either.” Locus nodded for emphasis, finishing off his gold rush and sinking his last ball in their now dubbed practice round. 

“So far, we have agreed that the glory hole is fine, because no one can see your face really. I can talk to Maurice about only letting in about ten people, and really, that should be more than enough if we’re both being honest with ourselves.” 

Locus nodded. “I’m not arguing that.” 

Felix whispered to Angela when she returned, slipping her several more bills. Locus didn’t hear what he said, but considering what they were talking about, he could guess. She eyed Locus up and down and licked her lips before returning with another gold rush for him and one for Felix this time too. 

“Okay so he knows what’s up so that we don’t have to talk about it.” Felix leaned in so only Locus could hear. “I only know you can do this because I got lucky the first time I was here. God Locus she was gorgeous. Tight fucking body and her lips. Fuck. Best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

Locus pushed Felix’s face away from him. “This does nothing to figure out the terms of our game and what you will be doing after.” 

Felix slipped the lemon peel into his mouth, sucking the honeyed syrup off and slipped it back into his drink. “Potentially. You haven’t seen me play pool.” 

“I did earlier tonight.” 

“No. I mean really play.” Felix stretched his arms out over his head. “Anyway, I assume the alcohol is only to take the edge off for both of us so agreeing now is consent, yeah?” He held out his hand to Locus who took it and shook. “Maurice keeps condoms unless you wanna get frisky with it. As for everything else, I’m down for anal if you are.” 

Hearing the words out loud made the possible situation so much more real, as Locus focused on how Felix would look with a cock in him at each end. “I figured. Fine. Anything else you think you can shock me with?”

“Swallowing is a must in the glory hole. Also, if any of the chicks wanna join in, I don’t see why not.” Felix wet his lips again, bringing the gold rush to his mouth to watch Locus’ reaction. 

“And here I was thinking you would add something controversial.” Locus drank his gold rush down to the halfway mark, pulling each of the balls out from under the table and arranging them in the rack. “If it works for you, it works for me. I broke last time though, so your turn.”

Felix shook his head, using his cue to point to the one that came available as the table next to them had its three patrons leave in a cloud of perfume and alcohol. “You lost the last round, so you break. Besides,” Felix added as he watched the three sorority sisters leave. “I need to ask Angie if she knows them.” Locus rolled his eyes, breaking the balls and only managing to sink one of them, a solid this time, into the middle pocket.  _ Damn _ . 

Returning from his quick trip to the bar, Felix leaned to see only one ball missing before he took account of where he could sink his shots. Locus wanted to hurry him along, dead set on winning, until he saw Felix lining up toward one of his solids. 

“That’s my ball,” he stated flatly. 

“I know.” Felix shot toward the ball anyway, missing Locus’ entirely as it hopped over toward the three striped balls on the other side, all lined up in wait. Since he launched the cue in the air with enough leverage, the nine and eleven rolled into the corner pocket, and Felix licked his thumb and swiped it under his chin. “I knew I had a clear shot though.” 

Locus narrowed his eyes, looking between Felix and the cue ball that didn’t even line up with any of his solid balls.  _ Fuck. _ He grumbled and lined up the shot to angle off one of the sides of the table, only succeeding in tapping his ball and missing the shot. What made matters worse was he had made Felix’s life easier, lining up a ball to ricochet off another and letting Felix sink two more balls down as he chose to show off by making the shot behind his back. 

“You don’t have much room to catch up, Locs.” Felix smirked and chalked up the end of his cue. With a new drink at his side, Locus ended up drinking half of it down before taking his next shot. While he was able to sink one of the balls, he also scratched, giving Felix free reign to set up his next shot. Felix tisked, shaking his head. 

“That was sloppy. It’s almost like you want to lose.” 

Locus rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to lose, but he had the night off. He had tomorrow off. Not winning this game wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it did open Felix up to being on the losing end of one of his own games later on. Locus bit back a growl when Felix sank his last two balls, and pressed himself against Locus before his next turn. 

“Do you have any idea how much I’m going to enjoy watching you suck every cock in front of you and get used like you do to me so often?” Felix’s lips were ghosting against his own as he tipped himself up to almost be nose to nose with Locus. “It makes me hard just thinking about it and you’ve only taken off your jacket.”

The thought did excite him, because even if he lost, he still got to write off the entire event as losing a bet. He didn’t have to admit to wanting anything like this if he lost a bet to make it happen. But, what Felix didn’t know didn’t hurt him. Felix could revel in thinking he was pushing his limits with this wager. It just meant he wouldn’t have to bring himself to ask. 

“What? Did I get you thinking about how you want to be used like a cheap whore so you can crawl back into my bed tonight? I’m not about sloppy seconds and you know that.” Felix called his shot for the eight ball, sinking it into the left corner pocket. When he turned, a fire flashed through his eyes that Locus hadn’t seen before. “Still, I’m not surprised. It’s hard to win against me even when you’re stone sober.”

Locus finished off his drink, shaking out the bite from the alcohol. Yeah he had agreed and yeah he was going to see it through. It was funny watching Felix’s ego get bigger than his cock though. Locus put up his cue, feeling a sharp tug on his tie. Being close to one am had its benefits, as many of the bar patrons weren’t paying attention to them anymore, despite Felix leading Locus to the back room by his tie. Felix shot a look at Maurice behind the bar, who just nodded knowing and rang a bell behind the counter for anyone who knew what that meant. Several of the regulars started to file their way back, handing over the appropriate funds for the night to Maurice before the first ten made their way into the room at the back. 

Felix took Locus to the room next to that, slowly loosening Locus’ tie and pulling it off his neck before throwing it to the floor. His fingers worked at the buttons on Locus’ vest, pushing it off his shoulders before reaching for Locus’ belt only to be stopped when Locus grabbed his wrist. 

“I can do it myself,” Locus ground out, pushing Felix back into the chair, which happened to be one of the two piece of furniture. “You made the wager knowing I would lose.”

“I did. But you could have backed out. You always could back out.” Felix lit a cigarette before turning his attention back to Locus who was making slow but deliberate work of the buttons on his shirt. He draped it over the back of the other chair before unclasping his belt. 

“Bullshit.” Locus caught the surprise on Felix’s face. Locus knew Felix could use one hand to count the amount of times he had sworn in front of him and Felix sat up in the chair, watching him closer once the belt hit the chair. “If I back out now, you tell Megan. Or Mason. Either way, I know I would never hear the end of it.” He slipped off his shoes and kicked them under the chair before sliding his slacks off and folded them over the back of the chair. “So don’t even try that.” 

Felix took another drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth. “Okay yeah, but it’s not like it would be anything you can’t live down.” Felix’s eyes widened at Locus already being hard in his boxers then slipped them off and tossed them over the chair next to the undershirt he had just pulled off. “Goddamn, Locs.”

“Quiet. So where do we start this?” 

Felix motioned toward his cock, shrugging exaggeratedly. “I don’t know? I honestly didn’t think this far. Fuck.” Locus sighed, obviously caught off guard by being in this position with his partner. The imbalance of Felix still being clothed bothered him much more than anything else, but as he pulled at Felix’s belt and stroked Felix through his pants, Locus knew he still had the upper hand. He kneeled in front of Felix, starting to palm Felix’s through the front of his pants. 

Felix whined softly, helping Locus free his cock from his pants before Locus swallowed him down in one go, making Felix’s back arch as he tried to thrust up into Locus’ mouth. His whining didn’t stop there and Locus held Felix’s hips steady, pulling out all the stops he knew to make this go as quickly as possible. Between swallowing around the head, lapping at the tip when he pulled off, and swirling his tongue along all of Felix’s shaft, Locus was rewarded with a mouthful of cum in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Felix ashed his cigarette onto the ground, not even bothering to put his cock away until a few minutes had passed and he finished his cigarette. 

“Something like that?” Locus asked as he wiped his mouth, his cock still bobbing between his legs as he got up. He definitely didn’t fit the bill of what usually went on as being the center of attention but as soon as Felix regained his composure, he led Locus in by his cock for the circle of ten men waiting for them in the next room. It was dimly lit with colored light bulbs, fabric draped against the walls to make it seem classier than it was. It was a room with a handful of chairs and a plush rug on haphazardly applied carpet over wood boards. Locus’ hopes weren’t high and now he could just bury them. He didn’t say a word as he walked in, just surveying the variety of people that frequented the back room of a bar like this. 

“Hello, guys. My man here couldn’t beat me at a simple game of pool and the stakes were that I get to watch him do whatever you want him to at the back of the bar. His mouth is wet, his ass is tight, and man, is he not used to being fucked. He’s usually the one fucking me.” Felix’s lips curled into a grin, and he picked up the White Claw that Angie brought back for him as he took a seat at the back and she settled onto his lap. Locus noted Felix’s hand slipping up her skirt, at least until the first guy approached him. 

The first guy who approached him barely came up to his shoulders, first requesting that Locus kneel in front of him. 

“You sure he only lost a game of pool?” the stranger asked, running his fingers behind Locus’ ear and under his chin to tilt his head up to look at him properly. “He has this look in his eyes like he wants to murder me.” He unzipped his pants, grunting softly and pressing his hardening cock to Locus’ mouth. Locus looked to Felix first, but at the notice that he was knuckle deep in the waitress with his tongue down her throat, Locus formed his own plan. Making out with her was a way to get him jealous, so he had to return the favor. Locus took the first guy in his mouth, prompting him to sit in the chair he had just stood from. Locus worked his mouth over the hardening cock, ensuring that he drew out noises from the Felix doppelganger in hopes of getting his attention. He may not be successful with the first one, but with the guy kneeling behind him already slapping his ass in an attempt to get inside him with at least his fingers, Locus figured he wouldn’t need to wait long before Felix paid attention again. The circle started to form around him, and he didn’t need to look up to see what all of them were doing. Even swallowing around the cock in his mouth and the second one already pushing, with resistance, into his ass, he could hear the sound of hands against cocks. Ten at a time seemed excessive, but as the guy in his mouth finished, holding tight to his ponytail and grinding into the back of his throat, Locus licked his lips as the saliva and cum threatened to spill from his mouth. The guy behind him was already setting a far quicker pace than he was used to, and he longed for someone who knew his body better, like Siris or Megan, to be thrusting into him instead of this no name bar parton. It didn’t stop him from getting hard and enjoying it though and he opened his mouth for the third cock of the night to push between his lips. This guy, Locus didn’t even bother looking up at his face, let him have more control in the aspect of how Locus sucked his cock. While Locus was partly grateful for the lack of abuse of his throat being fucked, cursed him for making him swallow down and do far more of the work as the guy behind him gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as his quickly hammered thrusts did not match any sort of pattern or rhythm. Locus briefly heard the sound of a woman moaning behind him, and Felix’s voice soon lilted in. 

“God you look so fucking good stuffed at both ends like this,” Felix drawled out, lighting another cigarette and licking his fingers. Angie slid into view to Locus’ left, grabbing Felix’s cigarette after he took a drag and blew out her own stream of smoke. 

“You said he likes pussy too?” she asked, handing something over to Felix so he could tuck it into his pocket. The guy behind him finally thrusted out his orgasm, paying no attention to Locus’ cock bobbing between his legs and the guy after him lined up and pushed into him. Locus’ eyes slipped closed for a moment, thankful this guy wasn’t larger and that he seemed to have a sense of beat. As the next guy finished into his mouth, Locus swallowed it down and looked up to see a panty-less pussy in front of him now that Angie had hiked her skirt up after taking a seat on the chair in front of him. 

“Your friend here says you give good head. I gotta find out for myself.” She giggled softly, running her fingers through his hair back to his ponytail and pulling his mouth in onto her cunt. Locus parted the folds on her cunt with his tongue, flicking his tongue against her clit. Angie gripped his hair tighter, whining softly. It wouldn’t be hard to get her off since he was pretty sure Felix had already done so or at least tried to before she came over, so he doubled his efforts, swirling his tongue against her clit. The guy behind him noticed a lack of attention and pulled Locus back onto his cock by his hips, angling himself so that he hit Locus’ prostate hard with three thrusts in succession. It broke his concentration enough that he pulled away from her, panting softly as the guy reached around him to jerk him off while he continued to fuck him just as hard. 

“He likes it when you’re rough with him, huh?” the guy asked Felix after thrusting a final time and finished inside Locus, spreading his ass to watch some of his cum drip out. “God that’s hot.”

“He likes it a lot of ways,” Felix replied, ashing his cigarette. He nodded to the next guy who slid up behind Locus, biting his lip at Locus’ ability to focus when he was being fucked at both ends. Angie leaned back against the chair, hiking her legs up on either of Locus’ shoulders as he worked her over. Felix made his way over and tilted her chin up to look at him, to see him as Locus made her cum. 

“Angie darling, you can always come over if you want to have us at the same time,” he offered and she nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as she came down from her orgasm. Locus brought a hand to his face after she finished and got up, wiping the sides of his face when the next guy sat down. Two had already cum on his lower back after watching the others use him, and he could presume he was close to being done with the lack of people still left in the room. Locus went through the motions with them, letting himself be used as he moved back and forth between them until the saltiness returned at the back of his throat. The last guy finished and pulled out, slapping his ass for good measure. Locus stood back up after taking Felix’s hand to help him up and the guy hurried himself out of the room as he noticed that Locus had a good six inches of height on him. Felix tossed him a towel and he wiped his mouth, his lower back, the curve of his ass. 

“Happy?” Locus asked disdainfully, padding his way over to the other room where he had undressed. The door had a one way mirror, serving only as a mirror for him and a window for anyone in the room. He found Maurice on the other side, hastily pulling his pants back up. A trail of cum dribbled down the back of the door and Locus looked between it and the bar owner. 

“I’ll go get your fee for the night,” Maurice said hurriedly, tucking in his shirt and heading back to the bar. 

“Fee?” Locus asked, pulling on his clothes. Now it was time to head home and shower. 

“Yeah, if you host shit like this, since people pay to get to come back here usually, you get a share of it.” Maurice handed over the cash, and pointed to the back door to the room if they wanted to just go after everything. Felix counted out two thousand dollars, and handed over half of it to Locus. “Just think: if you win next time, you get to take home money for free.” 

“Uh huh.” Locus finished buttoning up his shirt and draped his tie over his shoulder after slipping on his vest and jacket. “Like there’s going to be a next time.” 

\---

Felix hit the alarm on the Mercedes they had picked up at the end of their last mission, walking behind Locus toward the elevator to their shared loft apartment. Having moved in the last month, Felix still had trouble remembering which streets to turn onto without the help of GPS, so Locus insisted he drive until he was more familiar with the area. The elevator ride to the seventh floor passed in silence, with Felix looking over from time to time to see if Locus was looking at him. Locus walked out of the elevator first, leading the way to their door. Felix pulled out his keys first and opened the door, only to find himself pinned by the throat to the wall. No one was attacking, but Locus closed his hand around Felix’s neck, pushing the door shut behind them. 

“You…. overstepped earlier. And I want to make sure you know what is and isn’t acceptable,” Locus growled out, sending a shiver down Felix’s spine as he willed his cock not to get hard and failed. Locus leaned in close, and if his heart wasn’t pounding, it would be now, with Locus’ hot breath against his ear. “Did you like what you saw earlier?”

Felix nodded slightly, and Locus pressed himself up against Felix, grinding his cock against Felix’s through their pants. 

“Good. Because I want to show you what I was thinking about, as they used me.” Locus pulled away from Felix, releasing his throat and practically throwing him into the living room. Felix backed up against the leather couch, and Locus towered over him. “You like this, don’t you?” Locus spun Felix around, making it easier to bend him over the arm of the couch once he worked off his clothes, but that would be after he teased Felix to the point of begging him for this. To want to be used just like Locus had been earlier in the night. Locus nimbly took grasp of Felix’s tie, pulling him back against Locus’ chest and untied it, tossing it to the side. The buttons were next and Locus nodded over to the mirror across the room giving him a full view to Felix’s undressing. “Is this how you saw me?” 

“Y-yes,” Felix stammered, entirely too turned on for the cool and casual demeanor that he put on earlier in the night. Locus caught him off guard and he was paying for it, but he didn’t want anything else. He would be lying if part of him hadn’t hoped for Locus to pounce him the moment they got home, and he was getting exactly what he wanted now. Felix swallowed, eyes fluttering shut when Locus’ lips hit his neck, his tongue laving over the angry red marks on his throat from where he had gripped Felix’s neck just a little too hard. 

“You like being used, don’t you?” Locus nipped at Felix’s ear, untucking his shirt. “Your belt.” Felix unbuckled his belt, understanding it wasn’t a statement but a command. Locus reached for the buckle and yanked on the leather, freeing it from Felix’s belt loops and winding it around his neck. He tugged sharply and Felix felt his cock jump, watched it jump in the mirror. “Look at you.” Locus made quick work of Felix’s pants, shoving them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Locus hooked his fingers into Felix’s mouth, partly to silence him if he protested, but also to wet them for what he had planned next. Once satisfied, he pushed Felix forward against the couch, keeping a tight hold of the end of the belt around Felix’s neck. Those saliva-slicked fingers slowly pushed in to Felix, eliciting a moan from him that Locus ached for each time they fucked. 

“There’s the sound I love,” he nearly purred, pushing the second finger deeper into Felix as he moaned into the soft black leather of the couch. If there was anything Locus knew, it was how to play Felix like a fiddle when Felix thought he had Locus figured out. Locus stayed a step out of reach, just enough to keep enticing Felix back into his bed, enough to keep the both of them upping the ante for the next round. As Locus pulled his fingers out of Felix, cleaning them off on the back of Felix’s shirt, Locus lined his cock up with Felix’s hole, spitting on the head of his cock. 

“For authenticity,” Locus explained as he pushed into him, pulling back on the belt while pushing down between his shoulders. The angling let Locus push deeply into him, and each thrust put him closer to his eyes rolling back into his head as his cock, trapped between him and the couch, weeped precum onto the leather. “You make a mess, and I will make you pay for it.” Felix kept his eyes fixed on the image of himself in the mirror, taking Locus’ cock thrust after each hard thrust, unraveling him with the expertise that only Locus knew how to use. 

Felix debated taking the consequences of cumming on the couch, considering he paid for it to begin with, but that wasn’t the point of Locus’ words. 

“Yeah?” Felix rasped out, the belt making speech difficult. “And you’ll do what?” He could have bit his tongue with how deep Locus pushed his cock into him, grinding against his prostate and nearly making him eat his words right then. Locus pulled back, returning to his leisurely pace as he took out his well-earned frustrations on Felix’s ass. Felix’s whines grew louder the longer Locus kept at it, hitting inside him just right. He wouldn’t be able to take much more at this rate, and he finally succumbed to his own desires. He came on the couch, just as Locus told him not to, no longer able to push back against Locus’ thrusts with what little leverage he had. 

Locus stilled inside him, arching an eyebrow and tilting his head. “I see you have chosen the hard way,” Locus said to Felix’s limp form. 

\---

Locus finished long after Felix did that night, using him to the point past fucked out to nearly sobbing from over sensitivity. It didn’t stop Locus from pushing two more orgasms, even if one was dry, out of Felix by the time he threw him over his shoulder to take him to the upper part of the loft with their bedrooms. Locus closed the door behind himself after dropping Felix onto his bed. Felix groaned softly, pulling the belt off his neck and slipping the rest of his clothes off. 

“If you’re going to fuck me again, I will pass out,” he threatened, sprawling out on the bed. 

“Hadn’t planned to,” Locus said, and Felix’s stomach curled into a knot at the slight upturn of Locus’ mouth. “But I’m not cleaning up the mess you made.” Felix nodded, swallowing down that lump that crawled up his throat as Locus twisted back to grab him by the hair. Felix usually only ate Siris’ cum out of Locus’ ass, but he had to pay for his mistakes somehow.


End file.
